digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ShineGreymon
ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon. It fights with the red-hot solar energy it accumulates, and its "GeoGrey Sword" contains the condensed power of . Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads its gigantic wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit, then fires it. *'Shining Blast': Mows down the opponent with wings of glimmering light. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot': Fires bullets of light energy. *'Corona Splash': Spreads the light energy. Design ShineGreymon is a humanoid dragon covered in red and white armor, wearing a golden helmet with three horns and red markings on the helmet mask and tips of the two horns in the back. Its frontal horn in the front is shaped like a blade. It has golden braces on its wrists and ankles, three golden claws are located on its knuckles near the back hand, and golden talons located on its feet. It has six red folded armored wings which looks almost angelic when opened, and has a fire design on the covert of the wings. It has a long armored tail with a sun symbol on the tip of it. It has spikes located on its kneecap, and wears tire-like shoulder pads with blade-like spikes that are shown towards the front. It has lenses located on it's abdomen, wings and back. Etymologies ;ShineGreymon (シャイングレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . With RizeGreymon it is a pun on "rise and shine". *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad ShineGreymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked RizeGreymon. *Level 30 *500 STR *Unlocked 10 other digivolutions for Agumon. *Defeated 100 enemy Digimon. *Dealt 200 damage in one hit. *Defeated 2 Ultimate level Digimon. *Walked 5000 steps. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World Re:Digitize ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode ShineGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon and RizeGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order ShineGreymon is a Fire Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from , WarGrowlmon, and Agunimon, and can DNA Digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ShineGreymon is #374, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 330 MP, 173 Attack, 140 Defense, 121 Spirit, 127 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Nimbus, Flame Aura, and EX Damage4 traits. ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon. In order to digivolve to ShineGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 54, with 13,000 Holy experience and 270 attack. ShineGreymon can DNA Digivolve to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with Darkdramon, or ShineGreymon Burst Mode with Gallantmon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. ShineGreymon can be hatched from the Savers Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ShineGreymon is #256, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, Health 200%, God Eye, and Assassin's Arm traits, and it has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon and can digivolve into ShineGreymon Burst Mode or ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into ShineGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 200 attack and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived ShineGreymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ShineGreymon DigiFuses from RizeGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, and Agunimon, and can DigiFuse to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with Megidramon and Cherubimon (Evil), to Zhuqiaomon with Hououmon, Chronomon Holy Mode, and Birdramon, to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon, Ophanimon, and Vermilimon, and to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with RizeGreymon, GeoGreymon, Koromon, and Chronomon Holy Mode. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ShineGreymon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and RizeGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Its special attack is GeoGrey Sword and its support skill is Fight or Flight, which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ShineGreymon is #248 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and RizeGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Its special attack is GeoGrey Sword and its support skill is Fight or Flight, which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon World Championship ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon with 18 battles, with 50% won, 40 Vaccine AP, 40 Dragon AP and an egg revert. Digimon Battle ShineGreymon is a special digivolution, digivolving from RiseGreymon. Digimon Masters ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Digimon Heroes! ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon. Digimon Links ShineGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and RizeGreymon, and can digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, and ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. Digimon ReArise ShineGreymon may digivolve from RizeGreymon and may digivolve to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode or Omegamon Zwart D. Notes and references